Roce
by yageni
Summary: Robin, Sanji y las cosas que pueden desencadenarse con un simple gesto. Regalo de Cumpleaños para Hessefan:D


**_Sí, señoras y señores, soy Oda-sensei subiendo un fic en español ¿? por el cumpleños de Dita (conocida por estos lares como Hessefan) _**

**_Claro que todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y yo solo soy una pobre idiota que no saca dinero de esto y se siente asquerosamente feliz cada vez que le dejan un comentario. _**

**_Dita, amiga mía de mi corazón, feliz cumpleaños, que soples las velas ¿? que comas mucha torta ¿? y que seas muy feliz!_**

**_No te torturo más, feliz lectura :3_**

* * *

No sabía cómo había pasado, o mejor dicho sí sabía. Sin embargo todo se dio de manera tan natural de un modo gradual, sin prisas. Que cuando lo notó ya era un poco tarde. Se vio a si misma inmersa en la situación, y sin punto de retorno. Igual, era mejor así. No se arrepentía, ni se lamentaba. De hecho se sentía muy feliz. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado enamorada, o si siquiera lo había estado antes. Al menos no así, no de ese modo.

El descubrimiento se había desencadenado de la manera más tonta, sencilla y al mismo tiempo, la más lógica de todas. Había sido apenas un roce, uno de muchos pero que por alguna razón desconocida fue a la vez, diferente.

El dorso de la mano de él contra la espalda de ella, en esa pequeña zona baja que ese día ella llevaba al descubierto. Un pasillo angosto y poco espacio para transitar.

—Lo siento Robin san— se disculpó él de inmediato, y ella constato sin sobresaltos que en verdad no había ninguna mala o doble intención en ese roce que la había electrizado. Sin embargo fue a partir de ese momento, que la mujer comenzó a notarlo.

Empezó a contar las veces en que sus manos se encontraban, el brillo en los ojos de él cuando se cruzaban a solas en algún pasillo o cualquier otro estrecho lugar del barco.

Es que con ese roce había caído en cuenta -como por arte de magia- no solo de las actitudes de Sanji para con ella, sino que sus mejores cualidades que ahora resaltaban ante sus ojos sin que siquiera las buscara. Su caballerosidad, su cuidado en todo lo que hacía, cómo protegía a todos incluyendo al capitán e incluso aunque nunca lo aceptara al espadachín. Hasta se encontraba observándolo a lo lejos o en secreto, riéndose con él de los tontos juegos de palabras que se inventaba mientras cocinaba, o maravillándose de los gráciles pasos de baile que daba por la cocina mientras ponía la mesa y que solo hacía cuando se cansaba de hacer el mismo tramo una y otra vez de manera normal o cuando estaba muy contento.

No obstante después de un tiempo pasó a preocuparse. Es que el estar enamorados nos hace perder objetividad. Le párecía ver en el trato que él daba algo diferente. En más de una ocasión se encontró preguntándose si acaso el cocinero de abordo que siempre se comportaba tan galante con todas las mujeres, sentía algo ligeramente distinto por ella. ¿Sería acaso su imaginación? Eran quizás, casi con seguridad, sus propios y hasta hace poco ignorados deseos de que así fuera.

Nadie abordo había notado, ni tampoco iban a descubrir, que su sentir por cierto nakama se había acrecentado de algún modo. Sin embargo que ellos no lo descubrieran no le quitaba a ella el anhelo de que él si lo supiese. Y ese deseo de confesarle lo que sentía se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Si encontrase algún modo de hacerle saber lo que sentía por él, quizás, solo quizás, sus ideas de él correspondiéndole se hiciesen realidad.

Por algún motivo pensó que la mejor manera de comprobar sus ideas era, de la misma forma en que se habían desencadenado. Y quizás alguna cosilla más.

De ese modo, el cocinero se encontró de golpe y sin aviso, con pequeños y sencillos cambios en la actitud de la arqueóloga para con él. Lo malo era que sólo él lo notaba. ¿Estaba enloqueciendo acaso? Además la arqueóloga con esa siempre enigmática sonrisa no le daba pie a preguntarle nada. Incluso a veces tenía la sensación de estar siendo observado, aunque eso tal vez eso no tuviera nada que ver con la hermosa mujer.

Igual a Sanji no le extrañaría que tanto tiempo en alta mar con unas preciosuras como Robin y Nami, que además eran totalmente indiferentes para con él y la obtusa compañía de los otros energúmenos a quienes no valía la pena mencionar, comenzara a dañar su salud mental.

Al finalizar el día, echado en su hamaca recordaba con sorpresa, deleite y otros confusos sentimientos, las veces en que la morena le acariciaba la mano al tomar algún objeto que la pidiera. O esa increíble ocasión en que subido a un taburete para alcanzar algo de la alacena, sintió con claridad que algo le rozaba el trasero.

Y la única persona allí era la hermosa arqueóloga, con su taza de café.

Se moriría de la vergüenza antes que compartir esas cosas con alguien más. Especialmente porque desde hacía un tiempo que reparar en todos esos detalles comenzaba a generar en él una sensación diferente. Siempre le había gustado coquetear con las mujeres, ser galante y cuidadoso. No obstante algo en esos días había cambiado. Por más que él se esforzara por actuar como si nada, cada vez que la arqueóloga se le acercaba la vista se le iba hasta sus labios y en cada ocasión se la hacia mas difícil resistir la urgencia de robarle un beso. Eso era para él, algo completamente nuevo. Claro que trató de no pensar mucho al respecto, se dijo que hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, ni se le ocurrió preguntarse por qué no le pasa lo mismo con Nami…

Una tarde en que navegaban rumbo a una isla de invierno, Robin miraba por la borda del barco cómo la espuma chocaba contra el mascaron, dejando entrever pequeños pedacitos de hielo.

El cocinero se acercó con la taza de chocolate caliente que solía ser la mejor manera de entrar en calor en ese clima, pero esta vez no hubo bailecito ni cumplidos melosos rayanos en lo pesado cuando la mujer agradeció el gesto.

En silencio ella observo cómo su compañero de viaje traía también una taza para él. Este se ubicó al lado suyo, apoyándose levemente en el barandal, la humeante bebida entre sus largos dedos fríos.

Perdió noción de cuánto estuvieron así, le agradaba ese silencio tranquilo que parecía no había prisa por romper. No obstante Sanji sufría y se debatía entre abrir o no la boca. Luchaba con ese silencio que no sabía cómo romper por qué no tenía idea de cómo preguntar aquello que con tanta urgencia necesitaba saber.

Finalmente, respiró profundo y lo dejo salir.

—¿Sabes Robin? Últimamente creo que me estoy volviendo loco. —La hermosa mujer fijo su mirada en el único ojo visible de su acompañante.

Su semblante daba toda la impresión de que deseaba que siguiera hablando.

—Debe ser que hace mucho que no sé lo que es el cariño de una dama.

—No creo estar entendiendo lo que me cuentas cocinero-san.

Sanji se rió de buena gana, en verdad debía de estar perdiendo los tornillos, o se le escapaba el aceite por algún compartimiento, como solía decir Franky. Pese a todo decidió seguir con esa suerte de charla.

—Veras, en estos últimos días he tenido la sensación de que, —Tomó la suave mano de la mujer aprovechando que ya no estaba ocupada con la taza. —de que tus manos buscan las mías, de que procuras rozarme cuando estamos a solas o cuando nadie mira…

Su vista estaba centrada en esos suaves dedos. Y sus oídos en el silencio que se prolongaba de parte de su interlocutora. Comenzaba a desesperar nuevamente.

—Supongo que ha de ser mi imaginación. —Con estas palabras se daba por vencido, estaba dejando que la mano de ella se escapase de entre sus dedos cuando sintió que era Robin quien ahora le asía.

—Y si así fuera ¿Qué pasaría? —El gesto en la cara de la mujer era calmado, entre satisfecho y esperanzado a la vez, por extraña que se le hiciera la combinación.

— Lo que tú quisieras, sin importar lo que sea. — Sanji entrelazó sus manos, logrando transmitirle una serenidad honda, casi palpable. Seguridad.

La sorpresa inicial de él, cuando Robin apoyó la cabeza en su hombro pronto se disipó y su brazo le rodeó la cintura para abrazarla, protegerla del frío así fuera un poco, sentirla cerca.

— ¿Esto es real? —El muchacho susurró la pregunta al aire, casi no esperando una respuesta, sino más bien despertar en su hamaca, rodeado por los ronquidos de sus compañeros de habitación.

Sintió que ella se alejaba un poco. Busco verla, saber qué pasaba. Robin le acarició la mejilla. Podía jurar que el latir de los corazones de ambos iba a escucharse por todo el barco. Su mirada se clavó en sus labios, tentadores, entre abiertos. Su compañera de viaje no le dio oportunidad de preguntarse de nuevo si aquello era un sueño.

La boca suave y sensual de ella presionada contra la de él no dejaba lugar a dudas… Robin lo estaba besando. Ella había estado buscándolo a él. La exuberante Robin, Nico Robin la hermosa arqueóloga. Esa mujer le quería y al caer en la cuenta creyó que se derretiría en un enorme charco azul y amarillo o que se desangraría por la nariz hasta una dulce pero extraña muerte.

Por suerte nada de eso sucedió. En cambio, con una mano rodeó su cintura, mientras la otra buscaba hundirse en sus cabellos, profundizar el beso.

Fue el turno de ella para sentir que le temblaban las rodillas. Sanji sabía ser dulce y apasionado. Gentil pero firme. La mano en su nuca acariciándola con suavidad, le producía suaves estremecimientos que la dejaban sintiéndose débil y anhelando más.

Tuvo que poner cierta distancia física entre ambos, con ambas manos sobre el pecho de él. Notó con ansiedad y alegría cómo el rostro del rubio estaba teñido de color carmín.

—Robin… —En su cara se veían reflejadas muchas preguntas amontonadas, algunas difíciles otras tontas, buscando desesperadas de salir todas a la vez.

—Si tienes un momento o sino te importar perder algunas horas de sueño, puedo contarte una historia, de algo que me sucedió hace poco y que comenzó con un roce.

* * *

**_Ahhh hace eones que tengo escrito esto, pero se ve que trabajo mejor bajo presión (no creo pero es que no me lo explico de otro modo =P)_**

**_Espero que te haya gustado, apenas tenga los otros dos los subo. _**

**_Un abrazo enorme y calido y comenta cumpleañera, no te ortives! jajaja._**


End file.
